legend of the wolves book two
by Starmite107
Summary: Back for another adventure


**Legend of the Wolves Book Two**

"RUN SON RUUUN!" "No dad I can take them" a bullet would fly into his dad's leg. "Gahhh!" Spike would scream in pain. "DAD NOOOO!"

 **Chapter One**

Rex awoke from his nightmare, as he looked up at the stars he said. "I wish you were here dad." He whimpered, then he slowly lay his head back down and drift into sleep. It was morning about nine as he woke, and immediately scanned for any prey but as he thought he found nothing, he sighed and took a walk in hope to clear his mind. "Rex you have to stop thinking about your past! The past is in the past and now is now." he would say to himself in his head. A flashback of the dungeons the hunters put the captured ones in. out of fear, anger and instinct one of his blades unsheathed itself and sliced through a tree. He breathed heavily as his blade slowly went back into his sheathe. He looked around hoping no one saw his outrage. As he walked away the tree fell. A black wolf with some bandages on her wings had nothing to say just a hanging jaw. "I must know more about this wolf" twilight said.

 **Chapter Two**

Twilight watched Rex looking for food from the top of a tree, she wondered about him. Rex was searching a bush when twilight coughed and this made him freeze. He slowly looked up at twilight and sprinted away from her. She dashed after him "WAIT I JUST WANT TO GET TO KNOW YOU!" Twilight screamed hoping this would make him stop. But Rex just kept running his yellow punk hair flapping in his face. He looked back trying to see if she were still chasing him, but he ran into a tree which knocked him out cold. "Wow that's not good." twilight said, then she decided to drag him to her den as he would be dead meat to the hunters here. Rex would wake to twilight looking over him. "AHHH!" he would jump up and his blade would unsheathe on its own facing her in mid air. "Woah i can see you have more magic than Moon did." Twilight would say startled. "Moon?" Rex asked. "Ugh i'll explain later."

 **Chapter Three**

"This realm won't be easy to take i can tell but i know just what to do hm hm hm. I can tell Twilight is one who cares for her friends, perhaps a bit too much." he would disappear into shadows. "So this demon killed your best friend Moon, which was a defender of the universe and had yin yang powers?" Rex summarized. "Mhm." "okay this has to be the weirdest moment of my life." Rex replied to the whole story. "Trust me if you meet the demon, by the way his name is Wolf, then your life will be MESSED UP!" Twilight said with enthusiasm. "Are you talking about me?" a voice would come from nowhere starling both of them. "Stay behind me!" Rex said as his blade unsheathed as if it had a mind of its own. "I can handle myself Rex!" twilight proclaimed. "Or can you hm hm hm" the voice said as Wolf appeared out of thin air. Rex growled in a defensive pose. "Out of my way puny Child!" Wolf said. Rex had a flashback of his dad telling him to run as if he thought he could not take the hunters. "CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Rex said angrily. "PUNY...CHILD!" Wolf said mockingly. Rex lit up with the flame of anger "RAHHHHHHHH!" Rex rushed at him his sword following, but Rex went faster than his sword and reached Wolf first. Wolf bit Rex's neck and threw him against the wall which made him extremely weak, his sword fell from the air. Wolf stepped on the sword on his way to twilight, with this he snapped it in half. "You know i thought this would be a harder fight but he's just a weakling as Moon was." Wolf pulled Rex over with shadows which were wrapped around his neck. "Now Rex you have two choices… one you work for me for the rest of your worthless life. Or two Twilight dies SLOWLY and PAINFULLY! So which will it be Rex?" Rex was weak but able to speak, he was scared but he knew what he must do. "I'll-I'll work for you." Rex said sad but confident. "REX NO!" Twilight screamed. "You have made the right choice Rex." Twilight rushed at Wolf angry. But wolf tied her to the wall with shadows. "Uh uh uh he has made his decision. Lets go." He would disappear, and twilight was released. "NOOOOOOOO!" Twilight was driven with anger to save Rex, Wolf's laugh lingered in her head. "Rex I will make you more powerful and more willing to do my bidding." As Rex was lying on the ground in pain a ball of darkness entered him. His fur became black with a yellow ring on his thigh, His eyes became shining red. "HA HA HA" Rex laughed like a maniac. "Good now we shall kill her and NOBODY will stop me!"

 **To be continued...**


End file.
